NaruTsuna Valentine
by ItsTheCrackshack
Summary: Naruto has a special surprise for his lady Hokage and things take an interesting turn. Warning:Shota con ahead. I have my reasons described at the beginning. Not for little eyes, but then again, a lot of the internet isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is something I started on while I was working on King of the Kage. Then, I finished over the last couple of days after I watched a whole bunch of hentai. This takes place before the time skip, when he's like, 13. So I guess you can call this shota, but before anyone jumps on me, once they become ninja, doesn't mean that they are considered adults and are mature? And I was pretty horny myself when I was Naruto's age in this. ****If you have any constructive criticisms, please direct them to the reviews section or my PM box. **

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage tower, he was sitting in the seat behind the hokage desk waiting for a certain lady to wake up. It was Valentine's Day, and love was in the air, Naruto had brought a bouquet of roses for his lady. Finally, the sleeping beauty woke up and stumbled into her office wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Her hair was disheveled and let down; out of its usual two pigtails. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before they came across the blonde boy sitting in her seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, trying to tighten the belt on her loose robe.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He shouted with a wide grin plastered across his face. Tsunade looked down at her desk to spot a pile of red roses collected in a cup of water. She blushed at the effort and smiled. She then bent over in front of the young shinobi and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She pulled away only to be starred in the eyes by the genin. He had the same trademark stupid grin on his face—only this time highlighted by a rosy blush. He gazed at Tsunade giggling. He rubbed his cheek and said, "That was real nice, granny...Care to give me one more?" Naruto said, leaning his face into hers. Tsunade hesitated for a moment, but felt a strange urge to kiss the boy again, and in the passionate way he clearly wanted. Finally giving into this urge, the beautiful woman leaned her face into his and kissed the boy's longing lips. Naruto moaned happily into the kiss and pressed his tongue against her lips, requesting an entrance. Tsunade opened to him and he slid right into her, his dominant tongue probed her mouth, thoroughly sampling and savoring the taste of it. Tsunade whined against his lips, feeling the horny, young ninja make her feel hot and tingly inside. She could feel herself growing aroused at his soft, wet kisses. Tsunade gasped as she could feel a hand slide up, into her robe and cup her breast; the thumb then teasing the nipple. Tsunade felt honestly too good to complain or even be angry. She had been doing nothing but work nonstop for the past few weeks since she became hokage. It had been so long since she last had any fun; any pleasure. It felt good to be felt, touched, cherished, wanted. It was nice to have her feminine needs and desires satisfied for once. She was horny, and the boy knew how to drive her over the edge, how to make her beg for more. Naruto broke away for air grinning at the now sweaty, panting and—from what he could barely see through the parted robe—horny, older woman. Tsunade was blushing wildly, but what made her blush ever darker was what now arose from between the younger boy's legs. A tent had been pitched from his lap and a patch of moisture was visibly leaking through at the top of it. Tsunade's thoughts raced about how big it was, how thick, and if it was cut or not. The images that entered her mind—accompanying these thoughts—made her clit throb and her vaginal walls drool with desire. She was desperate, and Naruto knew it. He saw how the woman gazed upon his rod with hunger and desperation in her eyes. He smirked, stood up, taking his jacket and shirt off, tossing them onto the floor. He mashed his lips onto Tsunade's, untying the belt on her robe and giving her nether region a few thrusts of his still clothed package. Once her only article of clothing was undone and removed, he kicked off his sandals and yanked down his pants, taking his boxers down with them to put his manhood on display for the horny woman. Tsunade gasped at the sight infront of her. What the teen had hanging between his thighs was at least 8 inches in length and about 2 inches in thickness. It was red and the veins were bulging out, hair growing towards the base, precum glistening at the tip. It was no boyhood, it looked like a true manhood; like a raging bull ready to strike and ram itself mercilessly into Tsunade's pussy—which was quivering and her clit throbbing in excitement and anticipation the second she laid eyes on it. Naruto approached her and started playing with her large, heavy breasts once again. He kissed each nipple, grinding his tongue against them before pulling away. Tsunade just put a hand on his fluffy, blonde head and starred down the whole time in utter shock.

_'How could this little brat be carrying that huge thing with him all the time?' _She thought to herself. Naruto noticed that she hadn't snapped out of her trance over his cock.

"See something you like?" He teased, Tsunade nodded reaching out to stroke his warm, smooth shaft with both hands. She rubbed it back and fourth, in long strokes, massaging the beast admiringly. She could feel it pulsating. She then pumped it in one hand while massaging his nutsack in circles with her other. Naruto groaned out and reached over to stick his pointer and middle fingers in her cunt and rub her clit with his thumb at the same time. The boy slid his fingers as deep into her as they would go. He would pump them in and out of her, massage her walls with them in a circular motion, all while brushing over the sensitive bud on the outside with the tip of his thumb. Tsunade whimpered, biting her lip as she continued to fondle him. Naruto grabbed hold of Tsunade's head with his free hand and pulled her into another heated kiss. Their tongues slid around each other and tangled in a loving embrace. After a few heated moments, they pulled away.

"Naruto, I need to taste you." Tsunade said, panting with strings of their mixed saliva clinging to the corners of her mouth and chin. Naruto took a seat on her desk and opened his legs.

"Bon appetit!" He said, proudly, waving it in the air at her. Tsunade got down on her knees and leaned in; parting her soft, moist lips about to welcome in the leaky piece of meat in front of her. Naruto put his hands on the back of her head, brushing the hair out of her face so it would not get in the way. He held her blonde locks in a fist as he threw his head back and moaned in pure ecstasy. Tsunade slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking harder when she went back up to the tip, swiping her tongue at his slit, relishing the taste of his precum. She was getting more excited, bringing her mouth and throat down onto his hard, meaty shaft, knowing that it would soon be inside of her. She increased her pace, being sure to take in every single inch. Sucking as she went back up and giving his head a few quick swipes of the tongue before choking herself back down on it. Naruto only lasted a few more seconds of having his penis eaten out like this before he couldn't hold back any longer and released his load down the woman's throat. Lady Tsunade pulled back and sucked on the head, continuing to rub her tongue against the tip as it came spewing out. The current hokage wanted to taste the flavorful bounty she was receiving from the future hokage as it leaked down her throat and into her belly, filling it and satisfying her hunger since she hadn't eaten since she woke up.

_'Mmm, well that had to have been the best breakfast I've ever had.'_ Tsunade thought to herself, swallowing the last bit of cum. Tsunade arose as Naruto traded places with her, pushing her into the spot he was just in. She sat down and laid backwards onto her desk. Naruto spread open her legs and knelt down to her crotch, dipping his tongue into her folds before sliding his tongue into her slippery hole.

"Mmm, wow granny, you taste better than ramen!" Tsunade blushed at the compliment as Naruto groaned into her cunt as he devoured it, sampling her sweet flavors. He pushed his face and tongue as deep into her vagina as it would go, feeling her walls quiver and tighten around the intruding muscle. Naruto explored his new woman with his tongue, discovering every sweet spot she had; every sensitive region that made her gasp and quiver; noting them all in his head. He poked and prodded at every nook and cranny, swirling his tongue in a circular motion while moving in and out of her needy hole. Tsunade just lay there, legs spread open wide with Naruto's hands resting on them, moaning and pouting. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet herself so the guards wouldn't hear her and ruin this intimate moment for her. The fox slurped on the marinated, juicy folds and licked the arousal off of her inner thighs, he licked her clean before standing back up. He then slapped his rock-hard member onto her pussy, rubbing the head into her clit.

"Oh Naruto...Please….I need you…" The hokage begged the Genin, reaching up and stroking the underside of his erection up and down. Naruto smirked, happy to oblige.

"Okay, if you say so! Brace yourself for this one." He then slammed himself completely into the woman with one powerful thrust of his vicious cock. Tsunade cried out as Naruto started fucking his monster cock up into her at a frenzied pace. The room was soon filled with the soppy sounds of Naruto plunging himself into the hokage's soft, naturally lubricated walls of flesh.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Naruto, you magnificent beast, more! I swear if you so much as slow down, I'll knock you into next month! Oooh!" Tsunade screeched, her nails digging into the boy's shoulders. She brought her face to his to envelop him in a deep kiss, poking her tongue into his mouth and violently making out with him. A string of saliva connected them when she pulled away seconds later. Naruto's powerful thrusts of his cock continued battering her pussy with bruising force. The two humped against each other, like animals in heat until they could hold back no more and the pleasure became too much. Naruto could feel his orgasm building, and he could feel Tsunade's as her walls clenched around his dick with crushing strength and she threw her legs around his waist, pulling him in as deep into her as he could go.

"NARUTO! I LOVE YOU! UGHHH!" Lady Tsunade screamed in blinding pleasure as the erupting dick filling her womb with its sticky, hot cum sent her into a breathtaking orgasm that rocked her to the very core. Naruto brushed a few sweaty blonde locks from her face and kissed her, briefly dipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around in there while he finished filling her up with his love juices. After about a minute had passed, Naruto pulled away, allowing his tired cock to slip out of the Hokage's relaxed cunt filled with his baby batter. He smiled in pride of his accomplishment and nuzzled his face into her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and started to lazily suckle on it. Tsunade put an arm around her young lover and smiled tiredly. She gazed down at her creampie and watched the thick seed ooze out of it.

"Will you take responsibility if I get pregnant?"

Naruto, plucking his mouth off of her tit smiled and replied, "Of course, I've always wanted a family. Here, let's go to your room." Naruto picked his lover up off of the floor and carried her bridal-style to her bed where he laid her down. He then pulled the sheets over her naked body and joined her in bed. He snuggled up next to her, putting an arm around her as she nuzzled her face into his tanned chest. He tilted his head down to kiss her on the lips, she did the same and kissed back. They kissed a few times, briefly poking their tongues in and out of each other's mouths before breaking away and drifting off into a comfy nap in each other's arms.


	2. Date

**Author's Note:**

**Howdy! Here's chapter 2, had to take a hiatus, family situation. But I'm doing better now and I hope my writing skills didn't get too rusty. I was also thinking about doing a Naruto x Lady Haruna fic at some point, she's from a few of the filler episodes, lemme know what you think.**

Tsunade woke up about an hour later still snuggled up to Naruto. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and started shaking him lightly.

"Naruto! Get up!"

"Huh? Wha...?" He mumbled while snapping out of his sleep.

"We need to get dressed before someone sees us."

She rolled out of bed and fetched Naruto's clothes, throwing the pile on his resting body as she started putting on her usual attire and straightening out her hair. Naruto slowly pulled on his clothes as he was still half-asleep. When the pair were fully-clothed, Naruto went up to Tsunade and pulled her into a hug, pressing his lips firmly against hers for a brief kiss. After pulling away, he smiled at her, cupped her cheek and stroked it.

"Hey, you free tonight? If so, I had something special planned…" He offered with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Blushing, she asked, "What is it?" Naruto hungrily pecked her lips again before saying, "It's a surprise. So are you free tonight?"

"Well…yes, for once…but, what if someone sees us?"

"Who cares? I'm not afraid to show my love."

"But you're just a kid and I'm the hokage."

"I'm not a kid, I'm a ninja now. So, will you go out with me?"

"I suppose…"

"Great, I'll come back at sunset, then we'll go." Naruto said as he kissed her once more before leaving her to her work.

* * *

As Tsunade sifted through the papers in front of her, her mind kept wandering towards the memories she had of that morning with Naruto and the way he threw himself at her. She could barely focus on her work as she was stuck in her own world of wonder. She spent the day pondering what Naruto did, how he made her feel, who or where he could've learned it from, and why he chose her out of all the other women in Konoha, out of all the young girls his age...

A memory then came back to mind as she was reviewing this in her head. She looked down at her stomach and put a hand on her abdomen, recalling the feeling of his hot seed flowing into her.

'Does he truly love me? And enough to stay with me?' She asked herself. Shizune noticed her odd behavior.

"Say, are you alright, my lady? You seem kind of…off." She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, just tired from all this work." She lied. She then shook the thoughts out of her head and got focused to avoid further suspicion.

* * *

Eventually, after hours of paperwork, and shortly after Shizune's dismissal for the day, evening rolled around. Tsunade sat at her desk anxiously waiting for the blonde shinobi to burst into her office. Then, she heard a click and the door swung open, revealing a grinning, young blonde.

"So grandma Tsunade, you ready for our date?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, arising from her seat. Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into a strong embrace, nuzzling his face into her cleavage. Tsunade returned the hug as she blushed in embarrassment and annoyance. He then placed a hand on her head and lifted his head up to kiss her, briefly poking his tongue into her mouth before pulling out and taking her hand.

"Let's go." He said, taking her hand and exiting her office. They soon were wandering through the streets of Konoha, citizens eyeing the couple with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Isn't that Lady Tsunade?"

"What is she doing with that brat?" Random voices whispered amongst one another. Tsunade could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and her heart rate begin to quicken. Naruto sensed her uneasiness and squeezed her hand. She glanced down at him as he flashed her a reassuring grin. Eventually, they reached a nice restaurant. It was an expensive sushi bar filled with many couples enjoying a romantic evening with their partners. They stepped in to be greeted by a waiter.

"Table for two I take it?"

"Yes." Naruto replied, still holding Lady Tsunade's hand as they trailed behind their waiter.

"Here we are, by the way, my name is Torajima and I will be taking care of you tonight. Now, what will we be having to drink?"

"I'll take some sake."

"I guess I'll just have some Ramune, thank you."

"Sure, thing. I'll have that right out for you two love birds." The waiter disappeared, leaving them alone. Naruto looked deeply into his lady's eyes with a dreamy look on his face.

"So Naruto, care to tell me why you are doing all of this?"

"Because I love you, of course."

"But why would a kid like yourself be interested in an old woman like me?"

"Tsunade-chan, you're one of the most beautiful and strong women in the village. And not to mention a great hokage. Everyone in the village admires you, including me. And as a future hokage planning to exceed the rest, I can tell you're going to be some tough competition." Tsunade's heart fluttered and the heat rushed to her cheeks upon hearing these words of praise.

"Thank you, Naruto. And you are an excellent shinobi. Sure, you can be stubborn and act like a child at times, but I know you have a good heart. You are strong, determined, and compassionate...I would also like to thank you for protecting me against Orochimaru and Kabuto before I came here. You fought well against one of the three legendary Sannin, especially for a genin. I have to say, not only am I grateful, but I'm also quite impressed."

"Oh it was nothing." Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while a rosy tint spread itself across his whiskered cheeks. A memory suddenly snapped back into Tsunade's head.

"Naruto...If I was pregnant, would stay with me and help me raise our baby?"

"Of course, I love you Tsunade, I would never abandon my girl. Especially considering I came in you on purpose..."

"Here is your sake, my lady. And your Ramune, sir." Said the waiter, snapping them out of their conversation as he set down the drinks, "Have you decided what you want or do you need a little more time?"

"Get whatever you want, Tsunade-chan. My treat."

"Oh no, I can pay. I am the hokage after all."

"No, I've been planning and saving up for this for awhile. I insist. And I am the gentleman after all, and you're my lady." Tsunade smiled and blushed at this notion as she flipped through the pages, skimming over the different rolls.

"I'll take an order of the dragon roll, the spicy tuna, and the samurai roll."

"Those all sound great, I'll just have what she's having. Double order on those three each."

"Okay, I'll have that out for ya in a few." The waiter chirped before leaving them alone once again. Naruto busted open the Ramune and started slurping it down as Tsunade gulped down a shot of sake. Naruto placed a hand over hers, rubbing it lightly. Tsunade smiled, giving him a dreamy look. She and him discussed their work while they waited for their meal. Tsunade discussed the requests she was given from other villages along with how difficult her job was and the quantity of paperwork she had to deal with. Naruto listened attentively to her ramblings as she listened to his about the missions he had ever since he first became a genin. He complained about the D rank missions, and told her more excitedly of his encounter with Zabuza in the mist and of the Chunin exams. Naruto ratted Jiraiya out on ditching him to chase women when they were training and how he even asked Naruto to train in the form of his sexy jutsu.

"Yeah...that's Jiraiya for you…" she muttered just when the waiter came back with their meal.

"Here you are; double orders of the dragon roll, the samurai roll, and the spicy salmon." He announced, setting the dishes before them.

"This looks great, thank you for the food!" Naruto said, gaviving his thanks before picking up his chopsticks and beginning to pile rolls of sushi into his mouth.

"Welcome. And lemme know if you need anything else." He said before leaving them to their meal. Naruto picked up a piece and held it up to Tsunade's mouth. She took it, blushing the whole time before feeding a piece to Naruto. He happily accepted it, and giggling as he chewed. The two ate their food, passingly commenting on the quality of it until all of it was gone and they were finished. Naruto paid the bill and took his lady by the hand once again.

"I'll walk you home. So, did you have a good time?"

"I have to admit, I did. It was nice, it's been forever since my last date."

"When was that?"

"Oh...when I was a bit older than you…when Dan was still around."

"Who's he?"

"A lover of mine from long ago, he died on the battlefield. I couldn't save him, no matter how hard I tried."

"Oh...I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. You know, Naruto, you actually remind me of him."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you're as kind and compassionate as he was, and you strive to help people just as he did..." She said upon stepping through the gates to the hokage tower.

"Did you enjoy our love making this morning, then? If I reminded you of him?"

"Well yes, but not just because of the nostalgia and the fact that you remind me of him. Despite you getting on my nerves sometimes, I can't help but feel deep down that you're the hero this world needs. I love you for you."

"Well then, grandma Tsunade, you wanna go for another round?" Naruto whispered huskily in her ear, his lips brushing against it. A devilish grin spread across his face as he reached down to cup her asscheeks and squeeze them lightly. He rubbed his thumb into her clothed entrance as he groped her. Tsunade whimpered lightly as she felt her panties moisten.

"I suppose I could go for one..."

"Let's go then." He said as he picked her up bridal style and ran to her office. He flung open the door and slammed it shut with his foot before he sprinted to her bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He straddled her and hurriedly unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the floor carelessly before leaning in to attack her lips. Tsunade immediately kissed back, putting her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto started pulling off her green jacket and opening her shirt, sliding a hand inside to caress her breast as he pounded his clothed, growing member against her pussy. He broke away and crawled over towards her feet and turned around. Sitting in between her legs, he pulled off her pants and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. He then lay down and started trailing kisses up her leg, gently massaging the other one with his free hand. He journeyed up one thigh and then the other all while stroking both with his hands until he came upon a pair of red silk panties. He buried his face in them, sticking his schnozz in her clothed vagina and taking in the sweet scent of her female arousal, his cock aching all the more at the smell of it. He wasted no time in taking off the last article of clothing with his teeth and—crawling backwards—pulled them down around her ankles and released them onto the floor. He then threw himself at the completely unveiled beauty that lay before him and got to work feasting upon her sex; nibbling her lips, sucking on her clit, slurping the juices off of her pulsing folds and probing her womanhood with his thumb, swirling the appendage around in it. He switched his thumb with his tongue and dug it into the moist, fleshy cavern. He slowly slid the muscle in and out, swirling it in circles and wagging it back and fourth as he did so. Lady Tsunade had both hands on Naruto's head at this point, fingers coursing and tangling through his hair. "Oh Kami yes, Naruto. That's it, keep going, just like that. Uugh…"

After at least a full minute of wriggling his tongue around inside of her, he pulled back, leaving strings of saliva mixed with arousal that still connected his lips to her pussy.

"My turn." He said, wiping his mouth with his arm. Naruto stood up and stepped over to Tsunade so he was standing over her. She sat up and kissed the head of Naruto's cock before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Oooh… gee granny you're really good at this." Tsunade pulled away, making a popping sound.

"Naruto, move over for a sec." She said, gently pushing him aside, Naruto obeyed and moved over, resting on the bed on his knees. Tsunade got off of the bed and took Naruto's hands, gently pulling on him. He crawled out of bed and followed her into her office. She went towards her desk, pulled out the chair and patted it. Naruto sat down and turned around to face her completely. She placed the hokage hat on him and got down on her knees to place the head of his member in her mouth. She then resumed sucking it and placed a hand on his shaft, stroking it up and down while she sucked on the tip, wiping her tongue against his slit. Naruto sat back and moaned, enjoying the pleasure. He took a hand and combed it through her hair, brushing it away from her face so it wasn't hindering her view. She started going down on his cock with her mouth, swallowing more of his meat.

"That's it baby, you suck that cock. Suck your future hokage's cock." Naruto moaned, drowning in pleasure. Tsunade quickly bobbed her head up and down as she stroked the rest of the shaft, taking in more and more every time she went down until all of it was down her throat. She rested both hands on his thighs while she choked herself on his length. Naruto was losing it, feeling his orgasm building up, he thrusted his hips, pushing down on her head as he threw his head back in the overwhelming pleasure. Tsunade places both hands on his thighs and lightly squeezed them as she deepthroated him, keeping at her steady pace. The woman bobbed her head up and down at a frenzied pace, pausing for a few seconds when she brought her pink lips all the way down to the base and went as deep as she could go before sliding back up.

"Here it comes Tsunade! Drink it all up!" Naruto shouted as he felt his head burst and let his cum spew down his woman's throat. Lady Tsunade gulped it all down and gave the tip a few wipes of her tongue after she was finished. Standing upright she bent herself over her desk and turned her head around to look at Naruto.

"Come and make a wife out of me, lord hokage." She teased, spreading her pussy lips apart with her fingers to reveal her slick entrance. Naruto's cock rehardened upon the sight of this and he wasted no time in accepting the sannin's request. He sprung up from his seat and stepped forward to Tsunade, positioning his manhood at her entrance. He slowly pushed the tip inside and then slammed the rest of it in mercilessly. Tsunade arched her back and wailed in pleasure the moment the head of the cock hit the end of her vagina.

"Oh yes...That's it Naruto. Come on, show me what that cock is capable of." She teased as she started rolling her hips back in an attempt to hump against him.

"Someone's needy." Naruto smiled and started thrusting. The woman moaned and bowed down her head, resting it on the desk. Slowly, the shinobi built up speed and accelerated his thrusts, earning a loud whine from Tsunade, causing her to dig her nails into the wood below her. The room was filled with the sound of flesh against flesh, the sound of their hips clacking together. The young shinobi's angry cock pulverizing the hokage's desperate womanhood. Lady Tsunade was leaving claw marks across her desk at this point, she couldn't remember the last time she had this good of a fucking. She could feel her climax approaching and before she knew it, a wave of pure, absolute bliss overtook her. Naruto felt her pussy choke his cock as she drenched it in hot, sticky liquid.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. He pulled out the second Tsunade's pussy released hold of him.

"Naruto, why did you pull out?"

"I'm saving my seed for a different hole I still have left to mark." He said as he leaned over her, placing a hand on the desk at each side of her head. Tsunade could feel something throb against her asscrack. Naruto spat into his hand, slathered it all over his erection and started pushing inward. He pulled her right cheek to the side and pressed his tip against her hole and started his journey inward. Lady Tsunade slowly balled her hands into fists and gritting her teeth as Naruto eased himself into her, slowly pushing himself inside her inch by inch. When Naruto finally fit his entire length into her, he leaned in, brushing his face against Tsunade's hair, taking in her scent and turned to give her a kiss on the cheek before he started to move slowly. She groaned and relaxed a bit, unfurling her fingers and letting them relax on the smooth surface supporting them. Naruto felt her adjust to this different form of pleasure and sped up his movements. Tsunade struggled a little bit and gripped the edge of the desk tightly as her muffled moans and whimpers filled the room, bringing another smile to her young lover's face.

"You like taking it up this big, fat ass, huh granny?" He taunted, giving one mound a hard slap. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of her cheeks bouncing and jiggling against his groin as he pounded into her tight, warm hole and his nuts smacked against her clit. He reached a hand down and started rubbing her clit feverishly with his fingertips to add to the pleasure.

"Nngh…haaa...yes I do...Ooh!" She cried out under him as he went full throttle and begun to pulverize her anus will all his might, not holding anything back.

"Oooooh! Uh! Oh fuck yeeees! Oh Kami yes, Naruto! Just like that!" She screeched, tilting her head up and crying out her pleasure, Naruto placed his other hand at her neck and leaned forward to kiss her. Tsunade's knuckles turned white, her toes curled and her legs spasmed when another orgasm ambushed her and more of her juices squirted out, spraying Naruto's balls and thighs as he flooded her alternate hole with his own warm fluid. The two let out muffled moans into the kiss and broke away when they were done cumming. Naruto pulled out and crawled off of her, watching his seed leak out from her asscheeks and dribble down to her vagina as she stood back up and shifted around.

"Well that was nice, I'm all sticky and I'm going to have to shower now."

"Come on, you know you loved my peen showering you with its love juices."

"You do have a fine one on you, one definitely fit for a hokage I must admit. And you certainly know how to use it," she said as she gave a tired smile, "Let's just go to bed." And with that, the two lovers went to their bed and laid in each other's arms, Naruto's head rested on her breast like a pillow and her hand on his head as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
